


Yours Alone

by tattooedsiren



Series: Exclusively Yours verse [6]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Secretly Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/pseuds/tattooedsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the untold story of Harvey and Mike, the moments both great and small which make up a life together. From the first morning they wake up together to their first work function after revealing the truth about their relationship and everything in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit different from the previous ones in that they were single snapshots but this is a whole bunch of different stories in one. Given this fic is almost as long as the previous five combined sufficed to say I am 99% sure this will be the last Exclusively Yours fic.
> 
> Dedicated to everyone who told me they wanted more for this verse. Your support and comments were amazing. I love everyone in this law firm. :O)

Mike has never been one to wake quickly. He lingers in the space between sleep and waking, eyes closed but aware of his surroundings, the feel and sound of everything that envelops him.

The bed feels softer than normal and the sheets are crisper and he can't hear the usual hum of his apartment. Something is different and in the haze of his mind he knows that something important has happened, but he can't quite recall what. 

He finally opens his eyes, leaves the dream world behind. But as his eyes roam the room, the bright sunlight flooding through the large glass windows, he thinks that maybe he's still dreaming, because this isn't his home and he sees Harvey lying in the bed beside him and there is no way this can be real life.

Harvey stirs but doesn’t wake. It all comes flooding back to Mike now; dinner the previous night, lingering over dessert, a nightcap at Harvey's apartment, the tentativeness of Harvey's hands as they kissed, Mike pushing him towards the bedroom as Harvey grinned against his lips.

Mike stares at the ceiling, his heart beating hard in his chest as reality sinks in. He doesn’t know what to do now. Go back to sleep? Quietly slip out of the apartment before Harvey wakes up? Does he tell Harvey how much he wants this, or does he pretend like the whole thing never happened? Because he meant what he told Harvey the other night; he's not interested in a one-shot deal and Harvey's waiting for him after his initial refusal indicates that Harvey wants more than that too. But when the cold light of reality hits he isn’t sure how Harvey will react and he needs to be prepared for every scenario.

He waits for the rush of emotions to hit. The regret, because Harvey is his boss and they already have enough secrets and this could ruin everything they have worked towards for the last two years. The panic, because Mike has never done anything like this with a guy before, and something like this will change his entire outlook on life, and he's not sure he's ready to reorder his whole perspective just yet. But neither feeling materialises. Instead all he feels is safe and warm and logically he knows he shouldn’t but he can't believe anything bad will come from this. And that's so unlike him, because he _always_ expects the worst (and he doesn’t think that given his history anyone would blame him for that).

"Do you always think this loudly?" Harvey asks, the raspy words stealing Mike from his thoughts.

Mike turns and sees Harvey looking at him. He looks so vulnerable, lying there staring at Mike like he can't quite believe what he is seeing.

"Only when I'm ruminating on a life-changing evening," Mike replies. 

He's showing his hand with that kind of statement, but he doesn’t care. Because it's true, what's happening between them will change everything, and if Harvey hasn't realised that yet then he need to know right now. 

Harvey doesn’t say anything for a while, but then his lips quirk as he says, "Ruminating? Really?"

"Says the guy who once said _doubloons_ with a straight face."

Harvey laughs and Mike really wants to kiss him. So he does. And when Harvey kisses back, presses their bodies together, moves his hand over his skin, Mike knows that this will be the scariest and best thing he has ever done.


	2. now I know that I'm not all that you got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just started watching A Gifted Man so the character of Harvey's brother was inspired by the character of Dr Nicholas Holt as portrayed by Patrick Wilson.

While Mike thinks the need to keep their relationship secret from everyone at Pearson Hardman is a necessary evil, that doesn’t mean that he wants to keep Harvey a secret from _everyone_. So when, after over five months of dating, Mike asks Harvey to come and meet Grammy Harvey sighs and says, "Fine. I suppose you should probably meet Patrick while we're at it."

And so, because familial obligations are not something Harvey particularly relishes, he organises to get the whole 'meeting the family' thing over in one weekend.

They visit Harvey's brother on a Saturday afternoon. He lives only ten blocks from Harvey's condo and Mike can't imagine how they can live so close and never see each other. When the door opens Mike watches Harvey and his brother embrace quickly before Harvey turns to introduce them.

"Patrick, this is Mike. Mike, meet my brother Patrick, the best surgeon in all of New York."

"Really? Wow," Mike says as he shakes Patrick's hand. And he figures he shouldn’t be surprised that any brother of Harvey's would be the best at what he does, but still. Harvey rarely talks about his younger sibling so Mike can tell whatever he learns this afternoon will come as a surprise.

"Well, that’s what they tell me. Come on in, make yourself at home."

He steps aside and Harvey places a hand to Mike's back as they walk inside. The loft is huge but warm and inviting and somehow it's this, more than their shared drive to be the best and the same lips and voice they have, that shows that they are really related.

"So, you're the infamous Mike," Patrick says after they have settled themselves in the lounge area.

"Infamous?" Mike asks, grinning at Harvey.

"I think that's stretching it just a bit," Harvey says.

"Hey, anyone Harvey mentions more than a handful of times goes straight into the history books," Patrick says, holding his glass up in salute.

"Really? And just how many other people have made the books?" Mike asks Patrick.

Harvey groans. "Can we please not do the whole 'spilling embarrassing stories from the past' thing? It's so cliché."

Patrick grins, holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay, old man. You win. We'll save that for next time."

"Old man, huh? Because those fifteen months I have on you makes me practically geriatric," Harvey retorts.

"You always were much older than your years."

Mike sits back and watches the back and forth between the brothers. There is obviously a lot of love and respect there, even if he can't sense the closeness he knows he has with his Grammy. Patrick seems like a good guy; charming, capable, able to put everyone at ease, all great qualities in a doctor. Mike finds it interesting that Harvey and Patrick have both gone into professions built on the premise of helping people but have risen to a level of exclusivity, helping the rich and famous, and he wonders if there is some common occurrence in their past that has brought them to this.

The three of them have been chatting for about half an hour when Patrick's phone rings. He mouths an apology as he answers. It doesn’t take long to realise that there is an emergency with one of Patrick's patients and Harvey has risen and pulled Mike to his feet before he is off the phone.

"Sorry," Patrick says after he hangs up.

"Who understands better than me?" Harvey replies with a grin. 

"Thanks, brother. Now, get out of here so I can have a word with Mike alone."

Mike stands silent, looking between the two older men, nervous and confused, and he doesn’t expect Harvey to agree but sure enough he does, stepping forward and embracing Patrick before walking out of the loft.

"Is this the part where you tell me that if I hurt your brother I'll have you to answer to?" Mike asks.

"Not exactly. Look, I'm going to level with you, kid. I like you, and I know Harvey does too. I've never seen him like this with anyone before. So I just wanna ask, are you sure about this? About him? Because if not you should walk away right now before he gets in too deep."

It's nothing Mike didn’t already know. Harvey has told him that in the last twenty years he has had exactly three serious relationships (Dana Scott, Luke West, Brooke Spencer) but they all ended badly (and all via the other person), and Harvey and Patrick might be kept apart by their busy lives but that doesn’t mean they don’t care about each other.

"I love him," Mike says, and he hasn't even told Harvey that yet but it's the only thing he can think to say that will adequately convey how sure he is about this.

"Good," Patrick says, slapping him lightly on the arm, grinning brightly. "Come on, Harvey is probably imagining the worst. Let's put him out of his misery."

And so ends Mike's first meeting with Harvey's brother. It went well, all things considered, and he looks forward to getting to know Patrick better.

They go see Grammy on Sunday morning. She smiles brightly when Mike enters the room and Harvey lingers in the doorway. Mike leans down and kisses her cheek.

"Grammy, this is Harvey."

Harvey steps into the small room. He can feel Mike's grandmother roam a critical eye over him but he pushes forward, takes her hand in greeting and presses a kiss to it. "Pleasure, Mrs Ross."

"Call me Grammy. Everyone does. So … you're the one, huh?" she says, and Harvey's eyes flick briefly to Mike. He looks away nervously. "You're the one who gave my Mike a new job and a new life," she continues, and Harvey relaxes slightly. She was talking about work, not about him being The One. He feels relieved, and he ignores the slight pang of disappointment.

"I am," he says, sitting on the bed opposite her chair.

"Well, in that case it is very nice to meet you, young man." 

Harvey can't remember the last time anyone called him 'young man' and it should feel patronising but it doesn’t. He thinks he is going to like this woman.

"So, what brings you boys down here on a beautiful Sunday morning?"

"Grammy, there is something I have to tell you," Mike says, and Harvey suddenly realises that Mike hasn't told her about their relationship and he can't believe Mike has let him come into this situation blind and he braces himself because he has no idea what's going to happen next. "Harvey, he's not just my boss. He's my boyfriend."

Harvey uses every ounce of willpower he possesses to not roll his eyes at that. _Boyfriend_. It sounds so damn juvenile. But it's the only word they can use to convey the romantic nature of their relationship, and it's too early for words like _partner_ and _spouse_ , so what was the alternative.

"Really?" Grammy asks, looking back and forth between them. "And how long has this been going on?"

"Nearly six months," Mike confesses, and he can hear the guilt in his voice at keeping something like this secret. Harvey automatically reaches over and takes his hand. He doesn’t even think about it, the motion coming so naturally, and then Harvey can see Grammy looking at their entwined fingers.

"Well it's about damned time," Grammy says with a nod and Harvey can't help the break of laughter that escapes his throat. Mike grins and rolls his eyes and Grammy is looking at them with sparkling eyes and something in Harvey let's go.

"Alright Grammy, come on, I brought Harvey over so you could school him in backgammon because I am desperate to see him lose at something for once."

"Well then, watch and learn, Michael," Grammy says and Mike gets up to get the game from the rec lounge. Harvey is left alone with Grammy and he expects a lecture or a threat but instead all she says is, "Look after him for me."

There is so much behind those words, the desire to see Mike happy, the knowledge that she won't be around much longer and she hates that she is leaving Mike alone. Harvey swallows the lump in his throat and replies with a sincere, "I promise."

Mike comes back into the room, completely unaware of what he missed, and begins setting up the game. It takes Harvey four games to even come close to winning.


	3. give me reason but don’t give me choice 'cause I'll just make the same mistake again

A loud ringing causes Harvey to wake with a start.

Mike somehow manages to sleep through the piercing noise. Harvey scrambles, still half asleep, leans over the unmoving body and grabs Mike's phone from the bedside table.

"Hello?" he says, digging at his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"Mike?" a vaguely familiar voice asks. 

"No, it's Harvey. Who is this?"

"Why are you answering Mike's phone?"

Harvey pulls the phone from his ear and looks at it. He is greeted with a picture of a young and smiling Mike with his arm slung around the shoulder of Trevor. Harvey groans.

"Why are you calling Mike's phone at six o'clock in the morning, Trevor?" Harvey retorts.

"Just put him on the phone, Harvey," Trevor's voice is hard and Harvey wants nothing more than to throw the phone into a nearby wall or track Trevor down and punch him in the face.

"He's asleep, okay. Why are you calling? I thought you were gone."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong."

Dread floods through Harvey's body. "What?"

"I got back a month ago. Mike's been helping me out. He was supposed to meet me half an hour ago."

"Why would you be meeting at five thirty in the morning?"

"Because that's what time Mike wanted."

Harvey looks down at the still sleeping form of Mike beside him. And he suddenly thinks about how last night Mike nonchalantly told Harvey he wouldn’t be offended if he wanted to get back to his condo instead of slumming it in Brooklyn with him. He was trying to get rid of Harvey. So he could go meet with Trevor.

Harvey can't speak. He really wants to not feel betrayed but that's all he can feel. He can hear Trevor saying his name but the noise is echo-ey and distant and Harvey mumbles that he'll get Mike to call when he wakes up before he hangs up the phone and this time he does throw it across the room (in the direction of a pile of clothes, giving it a soft landing).

He gets out of bed and dresses. Normally he would tiptoe and move as far away from the bed as possible, not wanting to disturb the still sleeping Mike, but this morning his anger has overwhelmed his consideration and he moves loudly about the room, picking up discarded clothes and packing up his things. He keeps an eye on Mike the whole time, and can tell when Mike wakes because his hand reaches over to the other side of the bed, looking for him.

"Harvey?" Mike's voice is a soft mumble. He looks up and sees Harvey across the apartment, already dressed. "What's going on?"

"Trevor called." There is no point beating around the bush about it.

Mike sits, instantly awake. "I can explain."

"Really? You can explain why you had planned to meet Trevor without telling me? You can explain how you've been seeing him for God knows how long without telling me?"

"He's my oldest friend, Harvey," Mike says, and Harvey realises that he doesn't get it.

"I know that, Mike. And I maintain that he is an anchor that will only drag you down. But you're a grown man and if you want to stay friends with him, I'm not going to tell you not to. But you _lied_ to me."

"Harvey, wait," Mike is scrambling forward on the bed, but Harvey has already picked up his briefcase and walked out the door.

Work is horrible. He tells Donna to forbid Mike from bothering him and he snaps at Louis (well, more than usual) and he tries to think about anything other than this so of course it's all he can think about. He sees Mike hover outside his office, and the pained look on Mike's face is absolutely genuine, but they can't even begin to talk about it here. Because what is happening between them doesn’t belong within the four walls of Pearson Hardman (and okay, maybe him being petulant and ignoring Mike is breaking that rule too but he doesn’t care) and he just can't be in the same space as Mike right now.

If he's being honest he can understand why Mike didn’t tell him. Within thirty minutes of meeting Mike he forbade him from seeing Trevor. When that didn't work and Trevor got in trouble and ran to Mike he helped out, but that was for Mike, not Trevor. Trevor is an anchor who will willingly pull Mike down with him and he doesn't want to watch that happen again. But he doesn't own Mike, can't control him, so if Mike wants to waste himself on Trevor there is nothing he can do about it. But it's not that Mike is seeing Trevor that upsets him, it's that he didn’t tell him. And he can't help but think that means that despite this relationship, Mike still doesn’t trust him, has one foot out the door, and that fucking hurts.

Harvey works late and when he gets home Mike is there waiting for him. A small part of him wants to demand he give back the key and get the hell out but he doesn't. He strides right past Mike (who is sitting forlornly on the couch) and goes to the bedroom and changes out of his suit. He gives himself a moment before returning to the lounge, sitting on the chair opposite Mike and looking at him expectantly.

"I know how much you hate Trevor. And I know that you are right, that I should just let him go. But I can't."

"I wish you would," Harvey says in earnest.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn’t want you to be disappointed in me."

Harvey almost tells him that of course he wouldn't be disappointed. But the words get stuck in his throat, because really, he kinda is. He is disappointed that Mike doesn’t know that he deserves better. So instead he says, "I get it, Mike. I do. But our relationship works because we don't hide anything from each other. We lie to the world about pretty much everything but we never lie to each other. If you want to still be friends with Trevor, well that's your business. Just don't fucking lie to me about it."

"Okay," Mike says, eagerly and honestly. He stands, crosses the room and leans down to kiss Harvey. "I love you."

They both start as the words tumble from Mike's lips. He can see Mike freeze in panic, so Harvey curls his fingers around his neck and pulls him back down for another kiss.

"I love you, too."


	4. if I were a painter I would paint my reverie

Harvey walks into the study to see Mike sitting there, staring at the walls, a look on his face he can only categorise as disgusted.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asks.

Mike turns to him, only just realising his presence. "I know you love your condo, hell you know I love your condo, but this is seriously the most horrible wall colour I have ever seen."

Harvey's forehead crinkles as he looks at the walls. "It's _beige_ ," Harvey says, like that's some kind of defence.

"I know, that's my point."

"Everything is painted beige. It's supposed to be calm and soothing."

"Well, it's not," Mike replies.

Harvey laughs, because Mike sounds like he is personally offended by this colour choice. "Well, in my defence, the room was this colour when I bought the place. If it offends you so much just change it."

Mike turns to Harvey at that, takes his eyes off the hideous wall and just stares at Harvey in surprise. "Seriously?" he asks, because this is Harvey's home and yeah, Mike spends a lot of time here now and Harvey never uses the home office but it's not like they have really been together that long or are living together and Mike has no right to make any changes to Harvey's apartment.

"Yeah," Harvey says with a shrug, like he couldn’t care less, and he walks out of the room and leaves Mike sitting there, reeling. 

Mike doesn’t do anything, of course, just pretends like the whole conversation never happened, like it was a lapse in concentration on Harvey's behalf because giving Mike free reign over a part of Harvey's home is kind of a big deal and he thinks that Harvey maybe didn’t realise that in the moment but it would probably occur to him later. And so to save them both a whole lot of heartache when Harvey would have to tell him he changed his mind and of course Mike can't go around painting walls in his condo Mike doesn’t even bother thinking about it anymore.

But then a fortnight later he finds a plain envelope at his desk at work and when he opens it he finds an assortment of paint swatches and Mike closes the envelope immediately and shoves it into his drawer, looking around in case someone has seen. But no one has, and he sinks low in his chair to avoid being seen grinning like an idiot.

That weekend, when Harvey wakes alone on Saturday morning he gets up in search of Mike. He finds him in the office, holding a swatch in each raised hand and looking between the swatches and the walls.

"Hey," Harvey says, moving into the room.

"Hey," Mike replies. He can feel Harvey stand behind him, his hands warm and solid on his hips, and he leans back against Harvey's bare chest. "Which one do you like?"

To be honest Harvey can barely tell the difference, they look that similar in colour to him. But he refrains from telling Mike that, instead says, "The one on the right."

Mike drops his left hand and looks at Harvey's choice. "That was my favourite too."

Harvey grins, pressing a kiss to the side of Mike's neck. "Just don't think I'm going to be helping with the painting. My manual labour days are long gone," he says as he walks out of the room.


	5. if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know

Harvey has been thinking about this for a while (off and on since he realised that this thing between them was real and going to last, but more solidly the last few months). He hasn't bought it up, because he's not one to rock the boat unnecessarily, and things have been going well between them. So he never says the words, asks the question, and things go on as before.

But certain events have forced his hand. The first, and most important, is that this weekend Mike is officially moving in. He has slowly but surely been inching towards this since the moment he first walked through the front door, more clothes and possessions staying behind each time. But after this weekend there will be nowhere to flee to if they have a fight, nowhere to forget things and therefore waste a few hours commuting back and forth to pick them up. Harvey has never made it to this point in a romantic relationship before, and he knows it’s a big step, but he can't help thinking that in reality not much will actually change.

The second incident that has bought this to the front of his mind is what happened last weekend. They were shopping at Bendel's for a birthday present for Grammy (Mike had blanched the second they walked through the doors, looking around him wide-eyed and insisting it was all too much but Harvey told him that the woman who put up with him his whole life deserved something special for the big 9-0) and had been debating between a white cashmere scarf and a light green blanket when Mike saw her. Leah Washington, one of the other senior partners at Pearson Hardman, had just ascended the stairs and was stepping onto the floor. Mike saw her and immediately dropped the scarf, grabbed Harvey's sleeve and pulled him away, dragged him to the elevators before they were spotted.

So yeah, Harvey thinks it's time to discuss whether perhaps the moment has come that they start telling everyone the truth about them.

Mike has been spending his few free hours each evening packing up his apartment. Harvey had offered to help at first, and Mike had let him, but when it became apparent packing was going to take three times as long as it should because each item held a particular memory with a particular person (his parents, his grandparents, Trevor and Jenny) and Mike weighed each item in his mind, deciding whether it was something he needed to bring with him into the next stage of his life, Harvey left him to it. So Mike has been packing and getting everything in order and hasn't wasted time commuting back into the city so they've been sleeping apart for over a week now. And this isn’t a conversation that can be held within the walls of Pearson Hardman but he thinks this is something they should discuss before Mike makes the big move.

So one day he sends Mike an email and tells him that tonight he's taking an evening off from packing and meeting him at their favourite restaurant at seven. 

"Everything okay?" Mike asks as he reaches the table, leaning down and giving Harvey a quick kiss before seating himself in the chair opposite.

"Just thought we could use a night out is all," Harvey says.

Mike's eyebrow quirks in disbelief. He can feel Mike's eyes searching his face, trying to see the truth in his words and coming up empty. "Harvey?" he presses.

Harvey sighs, resigned at being found out. "Can we at least eat first?"

"Should I be worried?"

"Of course not."

Mike nods, grabbing at a menu and scanning it. Harvey smiles indulgently at this action; not only is it completely unnecessary because Mike remembers everything he reads and they have been coming here at least once a month for the past year and the menu hasn't changed once, but Mike always ends up ordering the same thing every time anyway.

And that right there is kind of the point. They have been coming to this restaurant because it's small and intimate and out of the way and there is very little chance of anyone they know spotting them here. They hardly go out at all anymore, always too afraid of being discovered, so they stay in most nights, only really venturing out to places where if they are caught out it would be totally appropriate for two platonic former colleagues to be seen together.

They order their food and as soon as the waiter leaves them Mike asks, "So what is it?"

Harvey takes a deep breath, leaning forward, forearms pressed into the table. "Do you think maybe it's time?"

"Time for what?" 

"Time to start telling people the truth about us?"

Mike blinks at him, doesn’t say anything for a long while. A sugar packet twists in his fingers. He licks his lips. But he doesn’t say a word.

"It just seems like so much trouble," Harvey continues, "to only go out to certain places and then keep our distance from each other in case we're discovered. We don't talk or joke around at the office in case anyone sees through it. You had to organise a PO Box for fucks sake because you didn’t want to give HR my address as yours in case any of them twigged."

"If I told you I still wanted to keep us a secret would you be mad?" Mike asks, small and childlike with averted eyes.

"Of course not. But I think we at least need to talk about it."

"It's nobody's business, Harvey."

"Agreed. But that doesn’t mean there won't be upsides to people finding out."

"Look, Harvey, you know me. I'm not a 'paint the town red' kinda guy. I don’t care that we can't go out to every event and eat at every restaurant. Giving up those things is a small price to pay to keep you and I like living a quiet life anyway. Our lives are crazy busy and at the end of the day all I want is to be with you."

Harvey nods at him. He honestly didn’t know how Mike was going to react to this, there was as much chance Mike would want to rush out and tell every single Pearson Hardman employee personally as there was he would still want to keep their relationship under wraps. But the vehemence of his desire to keep them secret surprised him and he thinks maybe there is more to it. "You do know that people will find out sooner or later-"

Mike shrugs. "Maybe."

"-and wouldn't you like to control how and where and when this got out?" Harvey continues.

"Harvey, I love you, you know that. It's been you and me against the world since the moment we met. Keeping secrets is sorta what we do, and we are good at it. No one will find out until we tell them. I guarantee it."

Harvey wants to remind him that there are no guarantees in life (and that Mike of all people should know that). 

"But how about this," Mike continues, "we start working together more. You aren't my boss anymore but you can choose any associate you want for your cases, right? How about you occasionally pick me. That way a) we can spend more time together at work, and b) people will get used to seeing us together again and so anytime we get spotted out together it will be easier to explain away."

Honestly it sounds like a bit of a band-aid solution but clearly that's as far as Mike is willing to go at the moment so taking the concession for what it is Harvey acquiesces with a nod and changes the topic.


	6. if being productive is being with you then baby I don’t want to waste another day

Harvey leans against the doorframe, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "Are you ever getting up?"

Mike opens his eyes, glares at Harvey across the room. "It's only," he checks the alarm clock, "nine am, it's a Sunday, and Louis has had me on that damn acquisition for the last two weeks straight. No Harvey, I'm not getting up."

"What, ever?" Harvey asks with a grin.

"At least not until tomorrow." He props up on his elbows. "Wanna spend the day in bed with me?"

"Sorry kid, but the grownups have work to do."

"Harvey," he pleads, puppy eyes and all. "I promise you won't regret it."

"Really?" Harvey slowly steps into the room. "Why is that?"

"Use your imagination."

Harvey has just placed his mug on the bedside table when Mike pulls on his wrist. The older man collapses ungainly onto the bed, making Mike laugh. Harvey shuts him up with a kiss.

Mike urgently pulls and pushes at the clothes separating his hands and mouth from Harvey's body. He gets rid of the offending material quickly, pushing Harvey onto his back and pressing his mouth to Harvey's chest. He explores slowly, torturously, lingering at Harvey's nipples. His fingertips are light and ticklish on Harvey's ribs. Harvey tries to remain still under the torment but he aches to touch too. His hands rest on Mike's arm, thread through his hair, pulls him up so he can press their mouths together, tongue sweeping possessively against his.

Mike's long fingers wrap around his cock, thumb brushing the slit. Harvey moans, hands kneading Mike's ass. "Need you now," Mike whispers against his mouth, and Harvey is more than willing to give him what he wants.

Harvey quickly reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube, slicks his fingers. Mike straddles his hips and Harvey easily finds his hole, slips a finger in. Mike throws his head back, moans in delight. Harvey prepares him quickly, slides another finger in, scissors them.

"Harvey," Mike demands, and that's more than enough. 

Harvey withdraws his fingers and grips Mike's hips hard. Mike grabs his cock and together they position themselves before Mike slides down onto Harvey's throbbing cock. They moan in unison, feeling completely content, feeling home.

Mike takes a few deep breaths, their bodies joined but still. He looks down at Harvey and murmurs a sleepy, "Hey."

Harvey grins. "Good morning to you too."

Mike leans down and kisses him, just the soft brush of lips. He grips the headboard with one hand and places the other on Harvey's shoulder before he starts moving. It's slow at first, rolling like waves upon the sand. But, like always, things escalate quickly. The sound of their panting fills the room, Harvey's grip on Mike's hips is hard, so hard he worries about hurting him, but Mike doesn't seem to mind, a litany of demands spilling from his lips ( _there, more, yes_ ).

Harvey wraps a hand around Mike's cock and starts pumping. Mike gasps, eyes fluttering, and Harvey knows he is close. He needs to watch Mike come, can't wait another moment. "Yes, Mike, come on, come now." His voice is rough and his hand is firm and Mike comes with a cry.

Mike takes the briefest of moments to catch his breath but then he starts moving again. He constricts his muscles as he moves fast, pumping up and down, the sound of slapping skin filling the air. Harvey feels the warmth spread throughout his body, his skin becoming flushed and slick with sweat. Mike keeps his eyes fixed on Harvey's. Harvey feels the orgasm build within and it doesn’t take long, Mike's name falling from his lips, his body tensing as he comes.

Mike collapses forward and Harvey wraps his arms around the sweaty skin of the younger man. Mike disengages, flops onto the bed beside him. Harvey opens an arm and Mike eagerly rests his head on the crook of his shoulder.

"Okay," Harvey says once he finally gets his breath back.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll spend the day in bed with you."

And he does. In the morning Mike reads, head resting in Harvey's lap as the older man reads some contracts for work. In the afternoon Mike naps lightly and Harvey watches a movie. Later, Mike gets Harvey's laptop and they start planning their honeymoon (Harvey wants to go to Italy and Mike wants to go to Japan and with a kiss to Mike's temple Harvey suggests that maybe they could do both). As evening falls, the room darkening, Mike orders pizza and Harvey lets them eat it in bed ("On top of the covers please, and if there are any crumbs in our bed so help me…").

The day passes with surprising speed and after showering and changing the sheets (Mike may or may not have left some tomato sauce stains on the white sheets) they climb back into bed, refreshed and rejuvenated and ready to face a new week.


	7. hold me close and hold me fast

Mike has been acting strange all morning.

He has been making and receiving a higher number than usual amount of calls. He shifts his gaze and moves into the next room, out of earshot. Whenever Harvey sends him a questioning look he simply shrugs or waves his hands like whatever the person on the other end is saying is unimportant. 

But Harvey is no fool and he knows something is up. He trusts Mike, completely, so it's not that he thinks he is cheating or doing anything unsavoury. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

Harvey knows Mike will tell him whenever he is good and ready, so he turns his attention to the work he brought home and waits.

It's after lunch when the calls have finally ceased and Mike sits beside him on the couch. Harvey waits a few minutes, makes sure Mike won't get back on the phone or wander into the next room, and then closes his laptop and turns to Mike.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Mike asks.

There is something strained in his voice, like he is trying really hard to act casual and nonchalant, and it confuses Harvey because he doesn’t know why Mike could possibly be concerned about his answer.

"Nothing concrete. Was just going to do a bit of work on the O'Byrne merger. Why?"

Mike takes a deep breath. "How would you feel about getting married instead?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Harvey says, and the words feel stupid as soon as they leave his mouth, but he was completely thrown by Mike's question and unfortunately the surprise overwhelmed his brain to mouth barrier.

"Remember Carey Martin? Well, I called in a favour and she got us in with Judge Hawkins this afternoon."

"But-" Harvey starts but he can't get any further than that. He wants to ask about the logistics of it all (the rings, the marriage license), he wants to remind Mike that they had planned their wedding for six months' time when they were on leave from Pearson Hardman and could take a long honeymoon. But Mike is looking at him, so open and with absolute reverence, and he figures if Mike has gotten to this point then he has thought about all that already and still wants this more. So he leans forward, kisses Mike gently. "Okay."

Mike grins, kisses him again, but before Harvey can deepen it Mike is up off the couch and tugging on his hand. "Excellent. We have to be at City Hall in a couple of hours so go shower and dress in your best suit."

Two hours later and they are walking into City Hall. Ray managed to get them downtown in record time (Harvey was surprised to see him waiting when they left their condo but Ray smiled brightly at them and Harvey realised Ray must have been one of Mike's many phone calls) and Harvey can feel the eyes of everyone they pass on them. He doesn’t blame them, he can only imagine how they must look, Harvey in his most expensive suit (a tuxedo, naturally) and Mike in the dark suit Harvey gave him for the MoMA benefit. 

They meet up with Carey and Mike hands over all their paperwork and before Harvey knows it he is standing next to Mike in front of Judge Hawkins and they are really doing this and he thinks he should feel nervous or have cold feet but instead all he feels is content and whole and he knows that this will be the best thing he ever did.

When it's time for the vows Harvey panics because he realises he has nothing prepared. Mike squeezes his hand and he finds the words. "Well, since I had no idea about this until two hours ago I obviously haven't prepared anything. So I'll just say this. Mike, I am so thankful for you. My whole world was turned upside when I met you and I can't ever imagine going back to my old life. I never want to. I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone else, and I swear I will love you for the rest of my days."

Mike smiles at him, eyes shining brightly. Harvey exhales, as though the words have exhausted him, and Mike laughs lightly at him. Harvey gives him a look which translates to _don't laugh, this is supposed to be serious, just wait until it's your turn and you have to bare your soul in front of these people, now say your goddamn vows so we can go home and have lots and lots of sex_ and Mike being Mike completely understands.

"Harvey, I could stand here and tell you how much I love you and how much better you have made my life. I could tell you how much I can't wait for us to start our new life together and I could tell you that I promise to be there for you for the rest of our lives. And I know how important words are in our life but I also know there aren’t enough words in the world to convey what you mean to me, so instead I will simply say I love you and I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much."

Harvey grins, heart thumping hard in his chest. The rest of the ceremony is a blur as he stares into Mike's eyes and then it's over, they're married, and Mike kisses him with so much love he can do nothing but reciprocate with all his heart. They sign their paperwork and receive congratulations from Hawkins and Carey and the random stranger they needed as their witness (apparently brothers with medical degrees who get called away at the last minute don't make reliable witnesses) and Harvey's head starts to spin with the power of it all.

Ray is waiting for them outside the building and he hugs them both in congratulations. They fall into the backseat of the car and Ray takes off and Harvey wonders for a brief moment where they are going but then Mike's lips are on his and the thought flies from his mind. Mike presses his body against his, wraps an arm around him, slides a hand across the back of his neck, and Harvey can feel the cool wedding ring against his skin. He breaks their kiss, catches Mike's hand and presses a kiss into his palm before taking a closer look at their rings, because in the blur of the ceremony he hadn't even looked at them.

"What's this?" Harvey asks, finger lightly tracing the engraving.

Mike grins shyly. "It's Latin. It means _my heart is yours alone_. I thought it was appropriate."

Harvey just looks at their entwined hands, their rings glinting against their skin. "I love it," he says sincerely, and he looks back over at Mike, the strength of his feelings threatening to overwhelm him. Mike settles against him, head resting on his shoulder, and Harvey just squeezes his hands, takes the comfort he offers. 

When they arrive at their destination Harvey is surprised to discover they've come home. He looks at Mike, who simply grins and jumps out of the car. Harvey follows, slipping his hand into Mike's. But when Mike opens the door to their condo Harvey's breath is taken away. The room is bathed in soft candlelight; god knows how many candles scattered about the room, on every available surface. He scans the room from left to right, until his eyes rest on the dining table which has been elaborately set up with flowers and white china and sparkling silverware. There is a waiter in a black and white uniform standing silently nearby, pouring wine into crystal glasses.

"Exactly how many favours did you call in today?" Harvey asks with wonder.

"Pretty much all of them," Mike replies, and Harvey doesn’t know what to say to that. "Come on," Mike adds, and they head over to the table.

The food has been cooked by the chef at Harvey's favourite restaurant and Mike has put on Harvey's favourite record and it doesn’t feel at all like real life. So Harvey pinches his skin once or twice, determined to make sure he isn’t going to wake from this, and the sting confirms that this is actually his life now and he sends a silent thankyou out into the big wide world.

After dessert their waiter silently disappears and Mike gets up to change the music. When the sounds of trumpet fill the air Harvey smiles. Mike quirks a finger at him and Harvey stands and joins him.

"Dance with me?" Mike asks, and Harvey simply steps forward, pressing their bodies together, hands light around the younger man's frame. Mike wraps his arms around his neck, holds onto him as they sway slightly. 

The sound of Louis Armstrong singing _La Vie En Rose_ fills the air around them. "Great song choice," Harvey says, and he starts to hum along.

Mike grins into Harvey's shoulder, and they dance in silence for a minute. But then Mike pulls back slightly and his hands slide over Harvey's shoulder to his bowtie, which he slowly pulls at. Harvey grins and lets Mike remove the tie, doesn’t even complain when Mike tosses it over his shoulder. He starts work on the buttons next and Harvey kisses him desperately. Mike returns the kiss with equal ardour, can feel Harvey pulling his shirt out of his pants, undoing the tie.

"So what do you think?" Harvey asks, voice low and rough. "Think married sex is going to be better than living-in-sin sex?"

Mike grins, taking his hand and heading to the bedroom. "Only one way to find out."


	8. who dreamt up someone so divine, someone like you and made them mine

Mike is attempting to tie his tie for the fourth time when Harvey steps in front of him, batting his hands away and taking over the task for himself.

"Nervous, rookie?" Harvey smirks.

"Of course not," he lies, rolling his head from side to side.

Harvey's fingers deftly move over the silk material. "You're a fourth year associate on junior partner track. You've been to dozens of these things now."

"Come on, Harvey," Mike says, because that's not what this is about and he knows it.

Harvey finishes with the tie and presses his lips gently to Mike's. "It will be fine."

Mike stills under Harvey's full gaze and if Harvey says it will be fine then it will be. Because he is Harvey fucking Specter, the mere mention of his name creates fear in the hearts of gods and men, and he is never wrong. Just ask him.

When they walk into the room an hour later Mike can feel the eye of every Pearson Hardman employee turn to stare at them. He instantly extracts himself from Harvey's side, moving through the crowd to find Rachel, ignoring the lingering eyes on him. Rachel greets him with a kiss on the cheek and she hands him her drink and he smiles gratefully as he downs half the glass.

What the hell were they thinking? They never should have told everyone the truth about their relationship. They had survived two years of dating and two months of marriage just fine but now they have told everyone and they can't take it back and he can see everyone looking at him expectantly, probably wondering if he and Harvey are going to flaunt their relationship or stay at opposite sides of the room keeping a professional distance and pretending like they don’t even know each other. And to be honest Mike is kinda wondering the same thing too. This is their first work function since announcing their marriage a mere week ago and they probably should have worked out some kind of game plan, but Mike had been in such deep denial about it that they never got around to talking about it.

"Breathe, Mike," Rachel says, touching him on the arm.

"Is everyone still staring?"

Rachel shifts her eyes over his shoulders. "Nope."

Mike laughs, and he can feel some of the tension ease out of him. "You're a terrible liar."

Rachel makes an apologetic face, and then takes his arm. "Come on, we should mingle."

Mike groans but doesn’t protest beyond that. He sticks closely to Rachel's side for the first hour, doesn’t even try and catch Harvey's gaze across the room. And finally he can see the stares starting to abate. So of course that's exactly when Harvey crosses the room to him.

"Mike, come with me."

Harvey's hand is on his back, steering him away, and he throws a desperate 'save me' look to Rachel who simply holds up her hands in apology. Mike can feel half the room stare, sees Kyle and Seth openly glare at them.

"Harvey," Mike whispers, "everyone is staring."

"I know, Mike," he replies, voice equally low. "Just smile and act natural."

"Natural, huh? Yeah, like that's going to happen."

They have crossed the dance-floor and walk up to Jessica and a man whose picture Mike has seen many times though he has never met.

"Victor, this is my husband, Mike Ross. Mike, meet the Hardman of Pearson Hardman."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Mike holds out his hand and Victor shakes it.

"So you're the famous Mike Ross. I've seen your name on several of our biggest wins. You do excellent work."

"Thank you, Mr Hardman."

"Please, call me Victor. And anyone who can put up with Harvey long enough to marry him gets my seal of approval."

Mike laughs. "Well, you know, it's a tough job but someone has to do it."

"I am standing right here, you know," Harvey interjects with mock offence.

"Don't act like you don't love it when people talk about you," Jessica grins at him.

"Well, this is true."

They chat amiably for a few minutes. Hardman reminds Mike a little of Harvey, charming and affable but he can sense the hard bite underneath. There is a reason he is Managing Partner in one of the most respected law firms in the city. Mike keeps relatively quiet, answering when asked a question, interjecting a comment here or there, but not taking hold of the conversation. He watches the way Jessica and Victor interact. They are powerful people and he could have worse examples to try and live up to.

Mike excuses himself as soon as he is able to without appearing rude. He finds Donna, moves towards her like a beacon.

"How did it go with the bigwigs?" Donna asks.

"Um, okay, I think."

"How badly do you want to get out of here?"

Of course she knows. She knows all. "So so badly."

"Well toughen up kid because you have at least four hours to go."

Mike groans dramatically. He looks around the room. He can still feel people staring at him. He wonders if it's too mean to hope that someone does something really drastic and inappropriate soon to take the attention off him.

"Come on," he says, taking Donna by the elbow. "Let's dance."

Donna raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, lets him lead her to the dance floor. They sway easily amongst the other couples as the big band plays old standards.

"It'll die down you know," Donna tells him. 

"Will it?" Mike scoffs, disbelieving.

"They're just curious because they don't understand." Off his quizzical look she elaborates with, "Look at it from their point of view. One day you just waltz into the office and tell everyone you're married when no one, excluding yours truly, even knew you were seeing each other. But then, the next day after you tell everyone, you don't talk about it anymore or act any differently at work. People are just trying to reconcile what they know and what they see because they don’t match up."

"No, people are just being dicks because they've never liked me and are waiting for a chance to bring me down."

Donna gives him a pointed look, and okay that might be a slight exaggeration, but a part of him is still terrified that one day someone will try to use their relationship against them.

"Even if you're right-"

"I always am."

"Even if you're right, what do you suggest? Are you saying Harvey and I should have sex right here in the middle of the dance floor just to prove our relationship is genuine?"

"Now there's an idea," she grins, and Mike can't help but laugh. "Look around you, Mike. Look at all the couples holding hands and slow dancing and exchanging kisses. It's okay for you to act like that too, to act like the married couple you are."

"Look, I love Harvey, you know that, but I'm not sure I'm ready for the whole PDA thing yet. Not sure if I can stand the scrutiny."

Donna laughs. "You think it could get any worse than this?"

Mike thinks about it for a moment and then concedes, "You have a point."

"Of course I do."

"No one likes a show off," he admonishes, but she just smiles at him in return. "I am sorry, by the way."

"For what?"

"For not telling you about us earlier. For stopping Harvey from telling you. I know you figured it out on your own but we still should've told you. It wasn't that I didn't trust you or anything-"

"It's okay, Mike. I get it. I care about Harvey and you make him happy so I'll forgive you just this once. But no more secrets," she adds, face firm.

"Promise," he says, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

They dance in silence for a few minutes, swaying easily, until Mike feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks back and sees Harvey standing there, so he takes a half step back so the three of them form their own little circle.

"May I cut in?" Harvey asks.

"Always," Mike says. He glances back to Donna, who is giving him a very significant look. He turns back to Harvey. "Just come find me when you're done."

And then he leans over and kisses Harvey. It's brief and chaste and he walks away without looking back, doesn’t look back to see Harvey's dumbfounded expression and Donna's approval, doesn't meet the eyes of his fellow associates who watch him like a hawk, just watches his feet as he moves to the bar.

He isn’t alone for long. Harold finds him and they talk shop for a while. It's familiar and easy and if his eyes occasionally wander to the dance floor to where Harvey and Donna are dancing, well, he's entitled.

Of course, the peace doesn’t last long. Kyle slides up to them and before Mike can escape Kyle drawls, "Well well well, look at you Mikey. Hanging with the Managing Partners, making out on the dance floor, it must be really fucking great banging a Senior Partner, lots of perks and whatnot."

Mike groans and he really can't with Kyle. "Okay, Kyle, let it go. I swear to god if you say one more thing about my husband or my marriage you will regret it."

"Really?" Kyle says, doubtful.

Mike takes a deep breath. His eyes find Harvey's across the room and his gaze has a calming influence. He knows he has two options right now: he could beat down on Kyle or make a scene or plot ways to get him back when he least expects it, or he could take the high road. And he figures now is as good a time as any to grow up and do just that.

"Okay, Kyle, that's it. Come with me. You too, Harold."

Mike pulls Kyle by the arm and Harold follows uncertainly. Mike skirts around the dance floor and leads them to the other side of the room. He walks up to Victor Hardman, who is currently chatting with Louis, and says, "Victor, Louis, sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to introduce you to two of my fellow associates. Victor, this is Kyle and Harold."

"Good to meet you gentlemen," Victor says, shaking both their hands.

"It's a pleasure, sir," Kyle replies, a perfect picture of politeness and professionalism. 

"Kyle here was just saying how much he admired you and your career but he was too shy to tell you himself," Mike tells Victor conspiratorially.

"Is that a fact?" Louis says, like he can see right through the lie.

"Of course," Kyle blurts.

"Well, I'm just a man Kyle, no need to act so bashful, I don't bite. Come on, buy me a drink and let's chat."

Victor and Kyle walk away and Harold turns to Mike in surprise. "Why did you do that?"

"The high road," Mike replies, and Louis and Harold stare at him in confusion. "Never mind. So, Louis, having a good evening? Met the future Mrs Litt yet?"

"The night's still young," Louis says with an eye waggle and Mike laughs good naturedly.

"Well, Louis, I wish you good luck. I hope you find someone who makes you as happy as Harvey makes me," he says genuinely, holding up his glass, and Louis scowls but taps his own glass against Mike's before taking a drink.

"Gentlemen," Harvey say as he approaches, Donna in tow. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing," Harold says, and Harvey looks at him curiously. "Work stuff."

"Is that so?" Harvey replies, his tone dripping with disbelief.

"Okay fellas," Donna says, looking at Harold and Louis. "First one to buy me a drink gets to be in my good graces for the next week. Let's go." And with a wink she ushers the two men away.

Alone together for the first time all evening, Mike can still feel the stares on him, but he finds himself caring less and less. He reaches over and laces their fingers together. "Having a good evening?"

Harvey squeezes his hand. "I am now."

They spend the next hour working the room together. Mike's not going to lie; it feels a bit strange. When they started dating and Mike removed himself from Harvey's direct purview they made a point of being completely separate and professional at events like this, all the better to hide the true nature of their relationship (and they had done well, because between Mike no longer working directly for Harvey and them never interacting in public rumours were rife of a falling out, which made them both laugh). But now everything is open and there is nothing left to hide (well, there's still the matter of his fake law degree but hopefully that is a secret that will never be revealed) and they have never been together like this in public before and it's a little daunting.

Harvey is a solid presence beside him, always squeezing his hand or standing close enough that he can feel the line of his arm against his own or casually resting a hand across his back. The movements are completely natural and at first Mike has to remember not to step out of his touch. But it becomes easier as the time passes and he can feel the stares abating, feels them blend into the background of people's perception. 

When Harvey is dragged off to pow-wow with the other senior partners Mike finds an empty table and takes a few minutes alone. He sips at his water, scanning the room, watching couples dance and people laugh and talk. He tries not to clock watch: while the evening got better as it progressed he's exhausted from the tension and attention and he wants nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed with Harvey.

Suddenly familiar notes start penetrating his ears. A slow smile forms. He looks up, finds Harvey across the room. He doesn’t know whether Harvey requested _La Vie en Rose_ be played or if it's merely coincidence, but Harvey mouths _I love you_ at him and he returns the gesture.

"Can we talk?" Kyle asks, sitting himself in the empty chair next to him.

Mike sighs, wearied by everything Kyle says and does. "What is it?" he asks, because every conversation the two of them have had for the last week was essentially Kyle scoffing at his marriage and he can't believe this will be any different so he wants to just get it over with as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry," Kyle says, and Mike uses every ounce of his willpower to school his features to a mask of indifference, doesn’t want to give up the upper hand by showing just how shocked he is.

"Really? Why is that?"

"I was a jerk, okay. I get that now. You and Harvey … you look really happy together."

"We are," Mike says, his tone a mixture of pride and defiance. 

Kyle shifts awkwardly, as if unsure what to say. Mike waits him out, because after everything that's happened he still can't forgive him enough to make this easier on him. "Look, let's not hash this out. Can we just let bygones be bygones and move on. Friends?"

Mike looks at the proffered hand and says, "How about we start with acquaintances and work our way up from there?"

Kyle grins and nods and Mike shakes his hand. "Well better not keep my date waiting," Kyle announces, tipping his head in the direction over Mike's shoulder and Mike turns and sees Rachel waiting.

"Rachel? Seriously?" Kyle just grins in reply. "I would make the clichéd 'hurt her and I'll make you sorry' speech but hopefully you're smart enough that I don’t have to spell it out for you."

"Don't worry, Ross. Best behaviour. Promise."

And he slaps Mike on the arm as he gets up and walks away. Mike turns and looks at Rachel, raising an eyebrow in question. She just smiles at him, then joins Kyle and Mike watches them walk out of the room.

The crowd is starting to thin so he goes in search of Harvey, finding him at coat-check. Harvey smiles when he sees him and says, "Ready to go home?" 

"Hell yes," Mike grins.

Harvey holds open Mike's jacket and he slips his arms inside, pulls it tight around his body. Harvey hails a cab and the ride home is mercifully short. They sit silently the whole way home, Mike's head resting on Harvey's shoulder. 

They are quiet as they move about the apartment, undressing, readying for bed. Mike doesn’t know the reasons for Harvey's silence (though he assumes it's for his benefit) but him, he is just processing everything. They may have announced their marriage a week ago but he thinks tomorrow will be the true test. Because everyone has seen it now, knows that they are real and aren't going anywhere. The panic is still there, sits low in his stomach, and he knows that it probably will never go away, that a part of him will always be waiting for some major catastrophe, for someone to use their relationship against them. But he knows he can't live in fear of it either. If it happens, they'll deal with it, and until then he should just enjoy this life with the man who has made him more content than he ever thought possible.

"We survived," Harvey says, climbing under the covers.

"We did indeed," Mike agrees, joining him in their bed. 

They lie down on their sides, looking at each other in the low light of the room. Harvey reaches over and runs a hand through his hair, rests it where Mike's neck and shoulder meets. "You okay?"

Mike's lips quirk into a smile. He looks into Harvey's eyes, sees nothing but love, and he shifts forward, whispering against his lips, "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles were song lyrics. They were:  
> White Blank Page - Mumford & Sons  
> We Are Young - Fun.  
> Same Mistake - James Blunt  
> The Painter Song - Norah Jones  
> Somewhere Only We Know - Keane  
> Waste Another Day - Brooke Fraser  
> La Vie En Rose - Louis Armstrong  
> Galileo - Josh Groban
> 
> Again, thanks so much to everyone who has commented on this series and told me what they wanted to see in future fics and supported and loved this verse. After taking a break from this series I felt a bit anxious going back to it but I hope this was worth the wait. ♥


End file.
